


Just Human

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Minor Injuries, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets in an accident and Rose has to remind him he needs to stay safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Human

She felt him stirring underneath her arm, a heavy sigh through his nose.  She was curled up against him.  She'd almost lost him.

"You're a right idiot," she whispered to his sleeping form.  He was heavily sedated and in the hospital, and she was the only one back there with him.  Jackie and Pete sensed that they should be alone when he came to, because only God knew what that poor man was going to have to deal with when he woke up.

"An idiot," she murmured again, but as she said the words, she cuddled closer into his side, not being able to truly mean it.  

Rose lay there all night, curled next to the Doctor in his cramped hospital bed, where he would surely be in pain if it weren't for all the drugs.  She was careful of his leg opposite her body, being sure not to touch it.  Even with the way it was bandaged, he probably wouldn't have been able to feel it if she hit him.  

She wasn't sure how she managed to get sleep, her head cradled on the Doctor's shoulder, the angle one of the most uncomfortable because of the angle of the hospital bed, but she didn't have a choice.  She'd promised him forever and if it meant sleeping at his side in a hospital bed, that would be forever to them.   

"I love you," she whispered around midnight before dropping off. 

The nurses woke her up the next day and suggested she change into the clothes she brought in her overnight bag.  Groggily, she nodded and changed in the tiny bathroom before daring to disappear to get breakfast from the cafeteria. 

Of course, there were news reporters downstairs, wanting to know all about the injuries, and the Vitex Heiress, how was she feeling?  They all rushed her the second she got downstairs, and she managed to plaster on a neutral face.

"He's fine," she told the reporters curtly.  "Getting some much needed rest.  You've probably been up all night doing the same, so you might want to go home now."

Of course, as was usually the case with reporters, they wanted to know more.

"And how are you, Miss Tyler?"

She smiled.  "He's well, I'm well.  Have a nice day, all of you."  She threw them a little wave and let the smile slip from her face as she walked away from them.

Upon returning to the Doctor's room, she saw that he still wasn't awake, and the only thing left to do would be to crawl in bed with him again.  She snuggled up to his side, one arm around his waist, the other pinned between them.

"Rose?" she felt his groggy voice rumbling through her body.  She squeezed him lightly.

"Right here, Doctor."

"Where...  Where are we?" 

She smiled, knowing this was coming, and pulled back to look at him.  "We, Doctor, are in a hospital."

He shut his eyes and tipped his head back.  "I don't need hospitals," he said firmly, "I'm a Time Lord metacrisis."

She lifted her hand from his waist and stroked his cheek.  "Emphasis on metacrisis," she said softly, "You're human now, Doctor, you have to be careful."

His eyes snapped open.  "The little girl from the road, is she alright?" 

Rose's eyes filled with tears.  "She's fine, Doctor, but you almost died."

The Doctor searched her eyes and his gaze softened.  "Please don't cry, Rose."

"I thought I'd lost you."

"You didn't."

"But I almost did!  What did you have to go and do that for?  Who jumps in front of a car like that?"  Rose knew this wouldn't be doing anything to help the Doctor, but she'd been passively sitting with him since he got here, and she was finished with it.  She was downright distraught.  

He reached up slowly to run one of his hands through her hair.  "I'm sorry, Rose, I just wanted to...  I wanted to save somebody."

She closed her eyes, allowing herself to revel in his touch for just a bit before speaking.  "You save me every day you're with me, Doctor.  And I know that's not enough for you, that you want to be saving the universe, but-" She choked on a sob.  "I can't give you that."

He cupped both cheeks in his hand, the angle awkward, but his grip insisted.  She opened her eyes slowly and saw the earnest expression on his face.  He looked worried beyond belief.  

"Rose, it's not that.  I saw a little girl in trouble and forgot that I would be in just as much trouble in that situation," he took a large breath and continued, "I keep forgetting I'm not a Time Lord anymore."

She leaned in and kissed him then, because she'd been so afraid she would've never been able to do it again, and she was planning on taking advantage of it now.  He didn't question her, only moved his hands from her cheeks to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her half into his lap.  They were both rather careful of the wires, but as a result they were very wrapped up in each other.  

His heart rate monitor started to escalate and she pulled back before a nurse was called, tipping her forehead against his.  "I love you," she said softly, "I love you a lot."  

The contented sigh that ruffled her hair made her smile.  "My Rose," he said softly, his fingers curling into the material of her shirt.  "I love you."

"You should rest," she whispered, slipping next to him again.  This time, he was a participant in the cuddle, his arm under her body, supporting her, his nose nuzzling against her hair.  

"Were you here all night?" He asked. 

"Yes," She replied softly.

His arm tightened around her.  "That couldn't have been very comfortable."

She lifted a shoulder slightly.  "I wanted to be here with you, so it was just fine."

***

No one knew how to explain how the Doctor's leg healed so fast, not wanting to have to say the words 'spare sonic screwdriver.'  It didn't matter, because everyone called it a miracle, regardless.  They said it was the power of love and gushed over Rose and the Doctor as they traveled back to their home.  Rose waved them off expertly, the Doctor leaning on her more then necessary for show, just so it didn't look like he was completely healed.

"Half Time Lord," he'd whispered to her.  

Once they were inside, she locked the door and pulled the blinds.  "I love you," she said upon turning around, like it was the easiest thing in the world to say.

He blinked.  "I love you."

She took a step closer to him.  "I love you a lot."

Catching on, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer.  "I love you just a bit more."

"I rather don't think that's possible."

"I loved you first."

"You did not!"

Instead of replying, justifying his words, he leaned down to kiss her softly.  Her hands trailed up his arms to his shoulders.  He pulled away and hugged her close to him.  "Rose Tyler, I'm lost without you."

She smiled and burrowed her face into his neck.  "No more jumping in front of cars," she whispered.  

"Yes, ma'am," he said softly.

"Saving the universe we can do.  Live forever, we can't."

"As long as it's forever with you."  he said, shifting back to look her in the face.  "Do you fancy chips?  That hospital food is completely rancid."

"In a minute," she said, smiling widely, before pulling him into her arms again.  "Just let me hold you for a second."

"Take all the seconds you need, Rose Tyler," He said cheerfully, squeezing her around the waist.  "I'm all yours."


End file.
